


sharp and pointy, soft and squishy

by vellichor_productions



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hodgepodge Vampire Lore, Major character death - Freeform, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Protective Siblings, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Team as Family, Teething, author describes jisungie's death and turning, cuz like, jisung grows fangs, nct is a clan of vamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichor_productions/pseuds/vellichor_productions
Summary: jisung the vampire starts teethingor,nct is a clan of vamps and jisung is their baby





	sharp and pointy, soft and squishy

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on my mind for a while so I finally decided to write it!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!!!
> 
> let me know if you think i should write something more for the NCT vamp universe.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> love,  
> vellichor

     jisung’s mouth hurts. it sucks. he’s thankful that he got turned, alright? he’ll never not be thankful, it’s just that waiting for his fangs to grow in is like experiencing growing pains all over again.

     after he had passed infancy, taeyong and taeil told him what to expect, and jisung had been all like “it’s all cool. my pain tolerance is high. it’s just teeth, it can’t be that bad.” wrong, so wrong. so very wrong on so many different levels wrong. _i am a big fat terrible liar_ , jisung thinks to himself as the ache in his gums gets worse.

     he knows he could, and should, tell one of clan members (maybe jaemin or ten, they would definitely help him) but he doesn’t want to, he’s already viewed as incompetent. so jisung does his best to ignore the pain and continue concentrating on the conversation going on, tuning in just in time to hear chenle’s dolphin laugh ring through the room (he winces minutely, he’s still getting used to his senses and he had always been sensitive to sound, even as a human).

     jisung settles and punctures a blood bag with a straw, sipping capri-sun style, and eyeing chenle. the chinese vampire is only 11 years older than him (a very small age gap in the eyes of vampires), so he was one of jisung’s first friends in the nest. _you could tell chenle_ , jisung’s brain supplies as his gums itch. _shut up_ , he thinks.

     “-sung. jisungie!” jisung is ripped from his thoughts and comes face to face with renjun’s face, his brother’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. as much as he wants to give in to the look, he can’t (he doesn’t want to be annoying or burdensome), so he raises an eyebrow at renjun and hides the way his heart shrivels a little when the other boy scoffs and turns away.

* * *

      jisung can tell that running a clan so large is stressful work, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to express in words how much respect he has for taeyong. he’s lived with the clan for a while now, has seen how deeply taeyong cares for everyone, how much love he has to offer. but even now, a year and a half after being turned, jisung still finds his throat closing when he has to talk to taeyong.

     he doesn’t remember much of his rebirth, but he definitely remembers that taeyong was there, talking him through the overwhelming sensation of simultaneous hunger and fatigue. jisung also remembers that taeyong, as jisung’s sire, wants jisung to rely on him. that the clan members, as jisung’s protectors and brothers, want jisung to rely on them.

     unfortunately, as an adolescent vampire, jisung is still closely tied to his previous life among the living, is still plagued by memories of the family and friends he lost when he turned—his old life wasn’t pretty and his death was even uglier.

* * *

  _jisung died at age 15, looking up at the stars as his blood drained onto the rocky pavement of a rural road somewhere in the middle of nowhere—his mother had beaten him black and blue before dumping him beside some abandoned plot of farmland. pain lanced through his body and the cold seeped up into his bones through threadbare clothes, he felt his heart beat slow and loud like a drum in his chest and he started to cry. he didn’t want to die, the stars were beautiful and bright and he the air was sweet underneath the overwhelming smell of copper, when his ears started ringing and sound cut out he knew he wasn’t ready._

_that’s when they found him. he felt more than heard the pound of footsteps, the crunch of rocks, the pressure of a cool hand on his shoulder. He began to cry harder as hands cupped his face gently and two faces popped into view (as he learned later, mark and taeyong). “it hurts, i don’t want to die, please help me! please, it hurts!” jisung cries to them as the lights in the sky grow dimmer._

_the second man begins to croon low and sweet and the sound makes jisung go quiet and calm. the rest of the world fades away as he stares into the man’s eyes. a warm pinch in the crook of his arm and as the world goes dark, jisung finds that he doesn’t particularly mind._

_he wakes up the next day incoherent and exhausted, with a thirst like nothing he had ever experienced before._

* * *

     his mouth hurts so bad that he’s taken to gnawing on the collar of his shirt, or his bed sheets, and recently, his hand. jisung decides enough is enough and he goes to visit the coven of magic-users that lives only two block away from the clan’s own apartment.

     zhang yixing opens the door to see jisung at his doorstep, face twisted in a grimace of pain, and immediately invites him in. the wards of the exo coven’s apartment thrum as jisung enters and immediately a rush of footsteps greets them. baekhyun, sehun, and kyungsoo shuffle into the living room and jisung stares.

     “um, hi. my mouth hurts ‘cuz my fangs are growing in,” jisung explains quietly, suddenly embarrassed and intimidated, “do you have anything that might help?”

     kyungsoo frowns and looks at yixing, who shares gives him a glance full of meaning. both of them know that jisung shouldn’t really be here, that he should be getting help from his clan, but they aren’t about to go tell jisung that (the boy looks like he’s in a lot of pain, and they don’t want to make him more upset).

     “because you’re still a fledgeling, there isn’t anything we can give you to help with the pain unless we have your sire’s permission,” yixing says slowly as kyungwoo circles around jisung to get closer to the boy, “do your brothers know that you’re here?”

     jisung stiffens and turns to make a run for it, because confrontation scares the lights out of him and he really doesn’t want to drag his brothers into this, but kyungsoo catches him by the arm as the jisung goes limp under the effects of a quickly muttered sleeping charm.

     “call them,” kyungwoo commands and yixing whips out his phone, dialing taeyong’s number, not exactly sure how he’s going to explain the situation to the clan leader.

* * *

     jisung wakes up in his bed at the clan’s apartment, thoroughly confused and in immense amounts of pain. the moment he opens his eyes, the speech starts, “jisung, you can’t just leave like that, without telling us where you are going,” taeil starts in, “and you can tell us when you are hurting, you can trust us, we’re your brothers.”

     jisung tries to pay attention, he really does (even if he hates being scolded) but his mouth feels like it’s being rearranged, his jaw aches, his gums hurt, and he wants to cry. so he does. he covers his eyes with his hands as bloody tears start falling and moans in pain when the heels of his hands hit his mouth. the ranting immediatly stops and jisung can hear his brothers scramble in panic at the sound of sobs.

     his own hands are easily wrestled away from his face by ten and johnny dabs tissues against his eyes. “stop it, it hurts, you’re hurting me, please help me” jisung whines, eyes tearing and voice reedy thin. he pushes at ten and johnny in his frustration but suddenly, lucas is wrapped around him from behind, keep him arms held tight beside his body.

     “calm down, kiddo,” taeil murmurs, running a hand through jisung’s hair. jisung whines again, why can’t he get it across to them that it hurts really really bad, and tears begin falling faster. suddenly, jeno tumbles into the room with a frantic mark and taeyong on his heels, “i got it. i got the medicine.” he holds up a messenger bag and mark quickly grabs it out of jeno’s hand before pushing him the boy of the room.

     as soon as mark and taeyong enter, johnny, ten, and lucas shuffle out, closing the door behind them. this leaves jisung staring down at the blankets of his bed in agony while taeil, mark, and taeyong, survey his form.

     taeyong opens his mouth to speak but jisung beats him to it, “my mouth hurts, please help me.” as soon as jisung says it, his tears resurface (at this point jisung recognizes distantly that the excessive tears are sort of childish, but he doesn’t care cuz he’s in too much pain, he also feels a little floaty but he’s learned that that just sometimes happens to fledglings).

     taeil slips behind jisung to take lucas’s place, hugging him as mark gets the medicine out of the bag. taeyong crouches down in front of jisung, making eye contact with the boy. “we got painkillers for you from yixing, but they’re gonna make you pretty sleepy, okay?” taeyong waits for jisung to nod in understanding before he continues, “we’re gonna be here the entire time, okay? we aren’t gonna leave you.” jisung lets out a shuddering breath of relief and nods.

     the medicine smells strongly of sage and something sweet, but he drinks it as it is given to him. the world gets warm and goopy and jisung begins to panic a little as the medicine sort of dulls his motor skills. he whines in distress and tries to move his limbs but quiets when taeil squeezes him in his arm and croons. mark makes the same comforting noise taeil does, an instinctual response to a fledgling’s call, and begins running a hand through jisung’s hair, rubbing circles at the boy’s temple. jisung feels taeyong grab his hand, and then he goes under.

* * *

     when jisung wakes up, he feels a little loopy and finds himself surrounded by clan on all sides. through the cottony feeling in his brain, jisung comes to the conclusion that maybe growing his fangs isn’t so horrible after all.

 


End file.
